Going to Narnia
by Demigod4life2136
Summary: How would the Pevensie's trip to Narnia be different if they had met other humans there? Read to find out!
1. Snow?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters besides Alice, Arthur, and Aaron**

 **Alice's POV**

I remember the day so well. The day that my brothers and I went to Narnia. It was a normal spring day. We decide to go and fish in a pond in the woods. When we got there, it seemed rather cold. We couldn't find our way to the pond because we usually went with our mom or dad. Aaron decided to go farther into the woods and Arthur chased after him because if Aaron or I got hurt while we were here, he would be the one getting in trouble. I ran after Arthur because I didn't want to get lost. When we finally caught up to him, we were out of the woods and there was white fluff falling to the ground. Snow? But it doesn't snow where we lived. We lived in Central California, but too far too the South for it to snow. We saw a group of four kids. "Impossible", we heard the older girl of the group say. She seemed to be from England. The older boy said something to the younger girl that we didn't hear and they started having a snowball fight. It ended when the older girl hit the younger boy and the oldest boy made him apologize to the youngest girl about something. We were about to leave before they could see us but it was too late. "Hello there" the younger girl said, also in a British accent similar to the older girl's.

"What's your name" she asked us.

"I'm Alice" I said, "This is my older brother, Aaron" I told her, pointing to Aaron, " and this is our oldest brother, Arthur" I said, pointing to Arthur.

"We can speak for ourselves, you know" Arthur told me

"yea, but you guys are soooooooo serious when you introduce yourselves" I told him, teasingly.

"We are not!" They replied

"Oh I'm soorrryyy, ssooooo sorry" I said sarcastically

"Guys, just stop talking and let them introduce themselves" Aaron said, looking at the other group

"Oh, right uh, sorry about that" Arthur and I said

"So who are all of you" Arthur asked. "I'm Peter" the oldest boy told us. They all seemed to be English. "This is my sister, Susan" He said, pointing to the older girl. "This is Lucy" He said, pointing to the youngest of the group. "and this is my little brother, Edmund" he said pointing to the youngest boy, who looked only slightly older than Lucy.

"Well it's nice to meet you all but do you know where we are?" Asked Arthur.

"We're in Narnia" said Lucy

"Narnia? I don't remember that being a country" Aaron said

"It's not, it's a magical country in a different world" Lucy told everyone

"Where should we go now" Edmund said.

"I think Lucy should decide." Peter told everyone. Lucy decided she wanted to go to Mr. Tumnus' cave.

"Who's Mr. Tumnus?" asked Aaron.

"He's a faun that Lucy is friend's with" Peter told us.

Lucy started walking with her siblings following behind her. "Aren't you lot coming?" Peter asked us. Without a response, the three of us walked behind Peter.

 **Author's note: Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it was short but I promise I'll make the next one longer. Please review and tell me if you liked the story or if I should change any thing. I will try to post as much as I can but it might be a little hard because of schoolwork so bear with me here. Also, my bro is going to be doing this story but completely in Arthur's POV because apparently he has now claimed Arthur. So if your interested in seeing Arthur's POV, then you can go check him out at sup boiiii. That's it for now.**

 **\- Cupcake**


	2. What we found

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters besides Alice, Arthur, and Aaron**

 **Aaron's POV**

When we got to cave, we found a door that was hanging off of it's hinges. As soon as Lucy saw it, she ran towards the door of the cave.

"Lucy!" Peter yelled as he ran off after his little sister

Susan and Edmund ran towards the door too, and we ran after them.

"Who would do something like this" Lucy said once we were all inside the house

"Peter, what's that" Susan said pointing at a paper nailed to the wall behind him

Peter turned around to look at what Susan was pointing at. "It's a note" he said

He read:

 **The Former occupant of these premises, the Faun Tumnus, is under arrest and  
awaiting his trial on a charge of High Treason against her imperial Majesty  
Jadis, Queen of Narnia, Chatelaine of  
Cair Paravel, Empress of the Lone Islands, also to comforting her said Majesty's  
enemies, harbouring spies and fraternizing  
with Humans. signed Maugrim, captain of the Secret Police, Long live the Queen.**

"Now we really should go back" said Susan. I didn't know where they would go back to besides to where we were a few minutes ago, and even then Susan still seemed to want to be somewhere else besides there.

Peter and Lucy started arguing with her and Edmund about having to stay here and help Mr. Tumnus but Edmund didn't want to help him. They went on arguing but I stopped listening when I heard a sound coming from outside. When I looked, the only thing I saw was a robin. I heard the sound again. It sounded like it was coming from the bird. I heard it go 'pssst'.

"Did that bird just 'pssssst' at us?" Susan said. So she had heard it too.

"I think it did" I said "Maybe it wants us to follow it"

We all went outside and followed the robin as it went from tree to tree but eventually, it flew away. We heard something moving in the bushes and then a very furry animal came out.

"It's a beaver" Lucy said

Peter clicked his tongue and held out his hand to the beaver "here boy, come here" he said, as if it were a dog.

"Well, I ain't gonna sniff it if that's what you want" the beaver said, startling us all

the beaver started talking to Lucy about Mr. Tumnus and gave her the handkerchief that she said she had given him the first day that they had met. Lucy asked how to get him back but the beaver told her that we should go to a safer place to talk about it. We were going to follow him but Susan grabbed Peter's arm and said "Peter, what are you doing"

"She's right, how do we know we can trust this beaver" said Edmund

"He said he knows the faun" Peter replied

"He's a beaver he's not supposed to be saying anything" Susan said

Peter was about to say something but before he could, Mr. Beaver said "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, we were just talking" Peter responded

So, Mr. Beaver started to lead us to his dam.

When we got there, Mrs. Beaver got us something to eat and we started talking about getting Mr. Tumnus back, the Pvensie children being part of a prophecy, and someone named Aslan.

About halfway through the conversation, I noticed that Edmund was gone. I assumed that he had just gone outside for some fresh air, so I went outside too. When I spotted him, he was climbing a hill. I ran and caught up to him. I didn't want him to see me because he would most likely send me back, so I hid in a forest that was not too far from him, so that I could quietly follow without him noticing me. We continued walking and then I heard someone that sounded like Lucy yelling for Edmund. Then I heard Arthur yelling for me. Edmund continued walking, so of course I had to follow him. When he stopped, he was in front of what looked like a castle. He went inside but I stayed outside, because I knew that it would be a smarter choice to wait outside until he came out again, than going inside some place that could have anything inside. It also looked scary so I decided that staying outside would be my best choice. I waited and waited, and still no Edmund came out. I knew I would be waiting for quite a while. Soon, I heard something, growling, coming out of the gates. I assumed they were wolves, because that's what the growls sounded like. I hid further into the trees so that they couldn't see me. When they came out, I was barely able to recognize that they were wolves, and they rushed right past me. It looked like they were headed for the beavers' house. I hoped and hoped that everything would be okay and that it would all be back to normal soon.

 **Author's note: I made it a few hundred words longer, as promised in the last chapter. Also, I am begging and begging you, please, please, PLEASE review. It would only take you a few minutes and I need advice from you guys. Also, sorry for the long wait. School is already trying to stop me from uploading anything. I'll try to post more frequently. My brother's second chapter should be out tomorrow, if not, then read this sentence again. That's it for now.**

 **-Cupcake**


End file.
